Skiz's SE Commentary
by Techno Skittles
Summary: My random comments and thoughts on the episodes in the Soul Eater series. Read with caution. I just type what comes to mind and whatever comes to mind is not always clean.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Skiz here! I'm trying something new today.

I've actually had this planned for awhile now, but haven't bothered until now. I realize I have some stories to update, but I figure this can be one of those filler projects whenever I get writer's block or something similar.

Today I will begin reviewing the Soul Eater anime series. I will do this episode by episode which means that each episode will get its own chapter. That will add up to 51 chapters in total (52 if I decide to do an overall review which is very likely).

So obviously, I will start with episode 1. Which is really weird because when I actually started the series, I started with episode 4. ^^; In fact, I skipped around a lot on this series (the last ep I watched was 32). I watched the last one before I had watched anything between 26 and 50! :/ No idea why, but oh well. So this will be the first time I've watched the series in order. :D

Lastly, before I begin, I would like to add that if there's any particular anime that anyone wants me to review/do commentary on, I'd be more than happy to. It can be something I've watched or not, but I prefer not. That way everything's new and I don't know what to expect, which will most likely make the review more interesting. I don't have anything planned other than Soul Eater, so just review and tell me anything else you'd like me to do. :)

Okay, enough ramblings. You guys want the commentary, I'm sure?

Alrighty then. Let's do this.

**-Begins episode-**

Ah. The opening. . .opening thing. Wait, why is it playing episode 8?

Eh. Sorry. Experiencing technical difficulties. Uno momento. (Lovin' my Spanish even though I'm taking French?)

Oh. Oops. I put in the wrong disc. Hold on.

Okay. Put disc 1 in this time. Sorry. I'm such a ditz.

Ooh. Pretty previews. Could we just hurry up to the main menu please?

Awww. Poor Shinji.

Hey! The main menu!

**-Begins episode for realz this time-**

Just to let everyone know. I'm watching the English version. Easier to type and listen then have to pause to type since I can't understand Japanese.

Anyways, here's the beginning explaining the series's point.

And here's Shinigami-sama with his squeaky voice. With his inflatable arms and hands. Reminds me of a floaty. Or one of those weird masturbation dolls guys have. :/

Yay! The opening theme! Although why does Blair have a tail here but not for the rest of the series?

Oops! I'm supposed to act as though I haven't watched the rest of the series, huh? Ah. Oh well.

Ooh. Creepy moon. Oh how I love that moon. With its bloody teeth.

Glowing soul on big screen TV + headache = aaaaaaaah.

Dumbass. I swear, the chicks who scream and decide to wear heels and run DESERVE to die.

Oh God. I hate this part with a passion! I can't stand how they explain what they have to do like it's normal. I understand the audience doesn't understand what's going on, but oh well! Can't we figure it out later or something? Isn't that what the introduction was for?

Ah. I love this song. Reminds me of raep. OwO *Ep 5 reference* And yes I'm a pervert.

Keep in mind, guys. I'm typing this as the show plays, so I have to jump from one topic to the next quickly. If I have any other commentary, I'll add it at the end.

And the kishin egg was defeated quickly. Wimp.

I'm sad. Soul's not as hot right now as he later on.

What kind of retarded run is that, Maka? Who climbs stairs like _that_?

Maya? Did he just say Maya? Deaf fucker, it's Maka!

I like how in the anime it's already obvious that Spirit is Maka's father. In the manga (which I read before I started the anime) I thought Spirit was her older brother or her boyfriend or something. And when I found out who he really was. . .

Well, I was a bit embarrassed to say the least (and had sudden thoughts of hot incest).

Mother fuck. You just jinxed them. Then again, if you hadn't, this wouldn't be a series, would it?

PUMPKINS MOTHER FUCKER!

Although, the fanservice is a bit. . .sudden. And why is Blair the only witch/magical powered person that isn't related to an animal?

Eruka=frog

Mizune=mice

Medusa=snake

Arachne=spider

Whoa. Was that a girl sigh of pleasure? O.o

You don't freaking tell her that you're going to take her soul! That's what gets bitches like you 6 feet under!

O_O Whoa. Spirit laughing and a girl saying "Oh, Spirit. You're a frisky one, aren't you?" Without showing you what's going on really does something to the pervert's mind.

The forest reminds me of Howl-O-Scream with the lit up trees. I miss Howl-O-Scream. I miss Busch Gardens. ;_;

HEY! HEY GUYS! I CAN SEE YOUR APARTMENT FROM HERE! XD Nah, not really.

Maka & Soul: Oh Fuck.

It's rape music again!

The power of the nosebleed! Don't underestimate it, Maka!

Soul, you're not meant to understand women. Women are not meant to be understood because our moods and personalities change every 5 minutes.

Finally, more action. I like the fight scenes in this anime. So well crafted and thought out. They really flow.

And Blair does not look sexy in that shot. I am disappoint.

Yeah, Shinigami. Just be blunt about that. "It looks like she might die." You'd make a great psychiatrist.

How can you tell there's something wrong with Blair?

Okay. You just ruined a perfectly dramatic moment with humor. I do not approve.

But I do like how they give more background on Maka's hatred for men in the anime than they did in the manga. And you get to see the first time Maka and Soul met too. I like the background here better than the manga.

Although, I guess that's because originally, the manga, was a series of oneshots Ohkubo drew. He didn't plan for it to be a full-blown series. So technically, he didn't give the characters a whole lot of background because it wasn't necessary.

Transformation time!

Or not.

And Kitty Blair just saunters in all casually without a care in the world. While Maka and Soul are pretty much freaking out.

Hey Shinigami. If you were so certain that Blair wasn't a real witch, why didn't you tell them? I mean, they did track her down for at least 4 days right?

Lolz. "We just ate your soul you damn cat! What are still doing up there?" God Maka. You're so straightforward. You'd make a wonderful psychiatrist too.

Yeah. The preview for the next ep is pretty suckish.

And here comes the ending. Truthfully, I never really liked the ending. But it's so fun to mock. I have to say though, after the quiet part and the real rock comes in, it's not _that_ bad. But still. I've seen better. Although, the graphics kind of look comic book style to me. But I think that's just me.

Okay. I don't have any end notes that I can think of. Sorry if some stuff in here is vague. But I just go with the flow of the anime and the anime goes quick. So some of it is actually a review, and some of it is me being random. That's why I'm calling this commentary. Maybe I will do 52 chapters to use the last one to do an actual review with no random crap.

Also, I going out of town this weekend, so this (along with my other stories) will most likely not be updated until we get back on Monday (unless I bring my laptop, which I just might).

So this is it for now guys.

Until next time~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I'm discontinuing this. I haven't updated in awhile and it's difficult doing commentary just by typing.**

**BUT!**

**That does not mean that I've quit doing commentary. In fact, I'm doing just the opposite. Instead of uploading it here, I'm uploading my commentary on YouTube. So if you want to see my future commentaries, go there. It will be faster and waaay easier on me. Maybe you guys too. **

**Yes, you will still need to pull up the episode on your own, but this time it's because I do not want to deal with copyright infringement issues. So if you still want to watch the episode during, you're going to have to find it on your own.**

**But you know, you can kind of hear the audio in the background from my tv. Unless you want visuals. Then yeah. That's on you.**

**Anyway, I've only uploaded the first episode so far, but it's a little different from the commentary I uploaded previously. I say a lot more here since I actually had time to say stuff before the scenes changed. But some of the stuff is the same.**

**For those of you interested in this, go to my profile page to look for my youtube account. For those who aren't, you just wasted your time reading this.**

**Episode 2 should be uploaded next week. Not too sure on Episode 3 considering I've been losing my voice over the weekend….we'll see.**


End file.
